Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Capacitors or energy storage devices may be used in a wide range of electronic and electrical systems. It may be desirable to provide such a device with relatively high capacitance, energy density, and power density.